One of the Pack
by AliGxxx
Summary: New girl just moved to forks going to school turns to a shape shifter and finds her true love its still in progress i hope you like it !


Chapter 1

My name is Kati Gaia, I'm had just moved to Vancouver with my Mom and Dad and my Brother Jason, Jay for short, we were twins actually, both tall with short dark hair, mine slightly longer than his own, with dark skin. We pretended we hated each other but we were really close, anyway, we had just moved into 1714 NW Indian Springs drive because my dad got a promotion and needed to move for it, I was a little peeved to begin with but it was what was best for us, after all it wasn't like I was never going to see my friends ever again, so anyways, it was my first day to Skyview High school and I was terrified, yes I knew a few people, my neighbour's kids and that lot they were ok and they would help me find my feet but that was the only reassurance I had.

"come on Jay! Were going to be late!" I shouted up the stairs, he popped his head around the corner stuck his tongue out at me then loped down the stairs skipping one with each stride he took, he was an absolute girl, he took longer in the bathroom then what I did, he had stuck his hair up into an array of spikes, his bronze/russet skin glowing with excitement, he was always up for a challenge, even this. He jumped down the last four steps, it looked as if he was going to pummel me into the ground, I brought my arms up covering my face and only a second later I heard a thud. I glanced through my arms in fear, at which Jason immediately burst out laughing. I hit his arm playfully and pulled him out of the door and towards the school.

I had made it through the whole day unscathed, I walked out of the school quickly, there was something not quite right here, it smelt of bleach everywhere it made me want to puke and I spotted people who weren't, normal, to pale, even for here. I walked quickly but not before a boy with honey blonde hair and pale skin caught my arm, his skin was cold and hard as stone. His action just made me angry, I was trying to get away from this school for lords sake! I suddenly felt unrealistically calm as the boy started to pull me towards his own car, I didn't struggle, I felt calm and secure.

"strap yourself in" he ordered as he sat me in the car. I did as he ordered, somewhat bewildered, he drove me around curves and corners till we finally came to a stop.

"follow me" he ordered, I did as I was told and followed him to the back of a house, I looked around the huge plain of grass before I saw them, a bunch of pale faced people, men, women, children of my age stood at the opposite end arguing amongst themselves. Something about them made me want to run, no, they made me angry, I wanted to hurt them, to attack them, to kill them. My mind went through strategies as the trembling in my hands spread around my body until it was like there was a mini earthquake exactly were I was stood. My mind centred on the big guy, he would be the one who would cause the most damage if kept alive, I took a few steps back before I started to run at them, then suddenly in mid stride everything changed, I was taller, and I could hear people in my mind. I was going mental I knew it. I shook my head as if to expel the voices I heard.

_Whoa! we got a newbie _one of the voices exclaimed I shook my head again and centred back on to the big one.

_Jacob! Crap, she's going to attack Emmet!_ the same voice exclaimed, it sounded panicked.

_Stop! _A commanding voice boomed, I didn't want to, these, people, they weren't right yet I couldn't do anything, my legs froze beneath me and I felt as if I was buckled to the floor, I couldn't move.

_they mean no harm _the voice said softly trying to calm me

_But they aren't right, they're bad _my own mind said back in response struggling to understand what was happening, 'cause I honestly had no clue, and it was freaking me out.

_Jake, I don't think she knows what's happening, I don't think she was brought up around the old legends, she doesn't know what's happening _said the voice that I was more partial to then the other, commanding voice. I laughed in amusement, I preferred one voice over another, they were both in my head, a figment of my imagination.

_Of course I have no idea what's happening, I want to tear a strangers family to bits and I'm hearing voices, I think I'm mentally unstable!_ I shouted with my thoughts, at which, if it was possible, they flinched away from, how can you flinch from thoughts? Seriously! But either way I got a chuckle from the voices, that I was just then figuring out they were people.

_Give us two tic's we will be there in, well, two tic's_ the previously commanding voice laughed. I started to get back onto my feet when two huge wolves ran into the plain of grass, I yelped then froze, no one else had even reacted they just went on talking and spared me a few glances.

_Whoa calm down its ok, watch_ the stronger voice said, it wasn't an order but I calmed anyway. And only seconds later right before my eyes the huge wolf phased and turned into I boy, a naked rather muscular boy, I didn't stare at what most people would have, I stared at his face, I stared in fear, my eyes were wide with horror. And only seconds later I was unconscious.

I yawned and stretched, as a dim light filtered into the room.

"I had the weirdest dream mom, you would never believe it" I said and only then did the stench hit me, straight bleach, ugh. My eyes flung open and I saw a young woman, pale with caramel hair stood smiling down at me.

"it wasn't a dream sweetie, I better go and get Jacob" she told me with a smile then turned and ran, inhumanly fast out the door, I sat dumbstruck, had I gone mental? It felt like it, I looked around, I noticed I was in someone else's clothes and seconds later the wolf-boy I had seen last night came through the door, a grin on his face.

"hey, I'm Jacob, Edward says you're Kati, nice name, but anyways, crap this is going to take some explaining" he told me running a hand over his face before sitting down. I just nodded, this sure was going to take some explaining, and I was scared out of my wits. He sighed and started his explanation.

It took a while for me to get my head around, I did sit there for a solid twenty minutes shaking my head in denial, and another twenty just staring at the people who were staring at me, I was supposed to believe that they were vampires and that I was a shape shifter, how bizarre was that? After that I had just laid back for a bit to sort all the information out.

"Crap!" I shouted and sat up like I had been electrocuted. Every head in the room turned towards me and I'm sure everyone else was listening in too, Leah was the first to speak up.

"what's up?" she asked calmly as she flicked through channel after channel. I looked at her in disbelieve.

"My Mom doesn't know where I am, she's probably out of her mind with worry, I'm meant to be at school, which I am not which will just mean more worry, and what about Jason! My brother is probably not in school and searching for me right now, that's 'what's up'" I said sarcastically.

"oh…we didn't think of that" Jacob whispered,

"never" I said with mock shock before I walked out to the corridor, wearing Leah's clothes, picked up my bag, which Esme had hung up for me and sped out the door, seconds later Seth followed me out.

"I don't think that's a good idea, what if you phase because something happens at school and you hurt someone? At least give it a few weeks, learn to keep it under wraps, learn how to control it, your parents will be fine, so will your brother" He said as he kept my pace. I huffed and rolled my eyes, he grabbed my wrist and spun me.

"please, trust me, just a few weeks, five tops" Seth said searching my face for god knows what. I squinted my eyes at him

"two" I bargained

"four" he bargained right back

"three" I bargained again

"three and a half" he bargained, his eyes glinting, knowing he had won. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"deal" I sighed and took Seth's hand into my own and let him pull me back to the Cullen's house. I walked through the door and smiled a little. I smiled and shrugged, Leah rolled her eyes and went back to sifting through channels whilst the rest all looked at me with knowing, I cocked my head to the side but decided to ignore their strange behaviour, they were vampires, they were meant to be odd, I walked around the house for a while before I realised what I needed, I was hungry I needed food. I jogged back down to the ground floor and looked for Esme, when I spotted her I jogged right up to her, ignoring the Vampire stench.

"Esme?" I asked, still not sure of my place here

"yes dear?" she asked smiling as she stopped polishing the oak table and looked at me a smile on her face, a welcoming one, I immediately relaxed and smiled back.

"is there any food here? I'm starving" I told her and put my hands in the pockets of my trousers.

"yes of course, plenty, especially when we have the other boys around, go root around in the fridge, your welcome to make whatever you want, your welcome to the cooker, ask if you need anything, were happy to help" she told me and pointed to the area which I had identified as the kitchen earlier, I nodded with a smile and she got back to her work as I bounced off to the kitchen.

I looked through the cupboards for a while then assessed the ingredients that I had before deciding on my favourite, chocolate brownies. I got to work straight away. For brownies to be done properly you need to take your time, it was an hour later that I pulled enough batches of brownies out that there was enough to feed seventeen people. I turned around to find all of the pack sitting on the counters waiting for the signal so they could pounce. I shook my head then raised my eye brows at them.

"I have to put them down people, before I drop them" I smiled and raised my eyebrows, Seth was first to respond and jumped off the counter top, the rest quickly followed suit. I nodded my head as a thank you and slid both trays onto the side at which the pack immediately hovered over, practically drooling.

"you might want to get a plate, then line up, first come first served" I told them without glancing up, I took a knife out of the Knife block and immediately started to cut chunks out of the large slabs' of Brownie, I turned and saw a small queue of four people, five if you included me, I shook my head and smiled. I did the math, I had cut out seventeen different brownie pieces, there would be three each and two left over. I shrugged as I turned back around and placed three brownies on each plate, they smiled at me gratefully before digging in, seeing as Seth was the only one that stuck around for a chat I handed him one of the extra pieces, he smiled at me thankfully before handing me a plate, I placed my brownies on top before picking a chunk up and placing it in my mouth.

"so you like to cook?" Seth asked as he chewed one of his own brownies, I shrugged a little.

"I used to cook all the time, Christmas dinner, bread and soups from scratch but I prefer baking over all" I told him as I picked up another piece of brownie. He laughed.

"it shows, these taste absolutely gorgeous" he smiled up at me and the look in his eyes, were just, extremely intense, he looked at me with burning adoration and protectiveness, it made me look away, but that didn't stop me from talking to him.

"I'm glad you like them, so about this thing of me getting the wolf thing under control?" I asked, Seth shrugged.

"it takes a few weeks for you to learn how to control it, for the first few times it can be set of by anger but as the weeks pass it will turn to frustration till you can phase whenever, just the way it goes, it happened to each of us" Seth shrugged again and tipped the last of the crumbs into his mouth. I lifted myself up onto the counter top and swung my legs, the vampires, weren't that bad, Esme was rather sweet and Carlisle was like the rock of the coven, even through it was more like a family then a coven.

"so you live here with the Cullen's?" I asked and looked back down at him. He nodded.

"yep have for two years we go where ever Jacob does, he is our Alpha, he goes where Nessie does, we follow" he shrugged my eyebrows knitted together at the simplicity of the way he stated it.

"wait no, you should be in school, you cant be much older than me, fifteen going on sixteen at the most" I told him and took the second to last brownie on my plate.

"we" I said around a mouthful of brownie and pointing a finger at us both.

"we should be at school learning GCSE mathematics and the difference between Tabloid and Broadsheet newspapers, we should be going out late at night and not coming back till two am, its what kids do" I sighed, I was angry, I wanted to be at school with my brother, I wanted to make sure my mom was ok, I wanted to get out of this hell hole and do something, not sit here all day bathing in the Vampires scent. Only then I had realised my hands were shaking, Seth gripped my shoulders.

"come outside, Esme will be upset if you break something, come on, we need to get on out before you phase" he told me looking at me calmly, I shook as I nodded my head and rushed out, Seth following closely behind.

As soon as we were out I let my anger loose, it ripped from me and this time I knew what had happened, I had phased that one time when I was going to attack Emmet, I just hadn't realised. But now I knew it, I noticed the difference I was taller, broader, I padded over to a small lake, anger showing in my steps but I wasn't as angry any more. I looked over, into the lake and my reflection astounded me, I was a wolf, a huge god-damn wolf, it seemed so right but so wrong in my mind, I was meant to be a normal girl, not someone who phased into a wolf but the deep gut instinct inside of me was telling me this was right, it was natural, I sighed and shook my head, I absolutely loved it really. I sat there for a while, just looking at the water flow, soon after Seth came and sat beside me.

_It's nice isn't it, the water I mean _Seth stated in thought. I nodded and looked up at him and smiled, it was an odd movement on my lips but then again you didn't really see a wolf smile did you. he nudged my shoulder with his nose causing me to lose my balance and nearly fall into the lake we both barked with laughter, seeing a wolf, one as big as me, flail was a funny sight. We spent hours just mucking about, thinking with each other. And I sure as hell fancied this guy, I felt all warm when I was near him, the first time I had seen him, my world had changed in so many ways, I had become a wolf for the first time ever, and when I saw him, it was as if I was being drawn to him, like earth no longer held me, it was as if he did. I hadn't thought about it much, I had only just met him, I always fell too hard, too fast for guys, it got me into trouble on more than one occasion but Seth felt right. I stood and picked up the clothes Esme had left out side with my mouth and walked into the forest.

_I'm going to phase, you can stay here until I come back_ I told him and sped into the forest, to a place he couldn't see me. It was when I had phased and gotten changed into Leah's clothes that I realised that there was a clearing just a few feet away, I walked slowly towards the break in the trees when I could see what was beyond them I froze and started to think deeply. It was Vancouver, the outskirts of it yes but I would be able to find my way back home. I decided I was far enough away that it would take them a few seconds to realise I was gone so I ran, I ran home.

Minutes later there was a howling, they were calling me back to them, I refused to listen. I rounded the corner of a street, it was only a few streets down from were I lived. I stood there panting for air for a second when I caught my brothers scent, I had been old our senses would heighten I just didn't realise this much. I followed the scent until I saw him walking dragging his feet, head hung down. It was then I froze, did I want to drag him into this? I shook my head and just as he looked up to where I was, I ducked back behind a car, I wouldn't have been able to tell him anyway, only the day before Jacob had ordered that I tell no one. I heard Jason sigh then carry on walking. I sighed and leaned back against the car then hung my head, I missed my brother, more than my mom or dad or any of my friends. When I heard the sound of feet approaching I looked up, It was Seth, who else was it going to be. He came and sat next to me.

"it's hard…trying to keep it from the ones you love just, is" Seth murmured and placed a hand on my own which were lying on the floor besides me. I shuffled up to him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"how did you cope?" I asked as I sat there relishing in the kindness and peace that were his ever present aura.

"Leah helped, she changed not long after myself, Mom knew what was happening, she found out not long after dad died" Seth told me quietly as he ran his right hand through my hair, comforting me.

"what happened to your dad?" I asked and glanced up at him.

"he died of heart attack, a vampire had him by the throat before Jacob came through and saved him, but Victoria had given him a fright, it put to much strain on his heart, but he died protecting his people" Seth smiled down at me as I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry" I told him as I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms, I was tired, way to much had happened to me and my mind was going into overload, sleeping would sort it out, it gave my mind some time to put it into order because this was all, just, very confusing.

"it wasn't your fault" he whispered and continued stroking my hair until he picked me up like a small child, my hair caressing his shoulder and chin, I clung to his neck and let him carry me back to were I belonged, for now anyway.

I felt Seth's arms around me when I had partly woken. I opened my eyes to see him snoring head hung back against the couch I smiled and felt sleep crawl up on me again, I shifted slightly and placed my head in the crook of his neck before falling back to sleep.

I woke with a start, you know when you fell like you're falling when you're asleep, well that's what I had and when I look around little Alice was standing above me with a look of relief and worry. I relaxed and slumped back down into the sofa.

"are you ok?" I asked her rubbing my forehead and closing my eyes.

"yes I'm fine, are you? your heartbeat stopped for a few seconds before you woke up" she told me as she eyed me steadily.

"I'm fine, it usually happens to a lot of people whose heart is still beating" I told her. _not that you would know, leech _I added as an after thought. Just after that Edward was standing beside Alice.

"don't think about Alice like that, stupid dog" Edward hissed at me and I flung my eyes open, glaring at him.

"well it true, I have a heart that beats and you, filthy parasite, don't, I don't need the blood of living things to survive, I don't need to kill, you are a monster by all intents-and-purposes, I, at least was born with this, proving it to be natural" I told him, my voice raising in frustration. Hisses echoed around the house, The Cullen's instantly came down to the first floor watching the scene unfold. I looked around for Seth who should have been there, for the first time I noticed that none of them where here, Leah, Seth, Jacob or the quiet boy, who was relatively new, just like me, his name was Owen. None of them were here, it gave me free will, but I would only fight back If one of them fought me first.

"there are people in this house that you nor anyone else has the right to call monster, and if you don't shut that mouth of yours I swear, I'll do more than just insult you" Rosalie's voice sounded from the other side of the room. My lips curled up into a sneer.

"Blondie, I would love to take a chunk out of you right now, snobby cow" I snarled and glared at her. Rosalie hissed at me, shifting into a crouch, and glaring at me, I glared right back, shifting into my own crouch, waiting for the right moment to turn wolf on them. The whole room went tense as Jasper tried to change the feel of the room. I shifted my glare to him then smiling let anger and hatred well up inside of me. His face contorted, strained under the pressure of emotions. Alice saw his face then ran to her lover.

_Edward, you who claims to love the people around you, if that was so you wouldn't have changed her, she could have died human, and then you could have followed suit, better to be rid of vermin like you, I just feel sorry for the child, she cant help who her parents were_ I sneered at him with my thoughts, he growled at me, the reference to his child and wife. I glared at them all.

"its your fault, if you didn't exist, didn't come here, then I would still be a normal girl, as would Leah. Jacob, Seth and Owen would be normal boys, you ruined our lives" I glared at them and before I knew it Edward had me by the throat and I was lifted off my feet. I held his forearm and laughed. Just then my body exploded into fur, the sudden difference made his hand loosen but my claws swiped his side causing him to cripple in pain.

Suddenly all the Cullen's, except Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Renesmee, who were trying to stop the fighting, burst into action each lunged at me. I quickly jumped over the back of the couch and crashed through the window. I wasn't quick enough, only meters away from the house one of the god-damned vampires caught my flank with their teeth, I yelped and struggled free but only made it so that I was a mile into the forest before I collapsed, clutching my side, I was human again, I could tell but it wasn't my being rather naked in the middle of the forest that bothered me, it was the fact that I could feel the venom running through my veins, poison to us, it would kill me. And soon at the rate it was flowing through me.

I was convulsing to each heartbeat by the time I felt another presence run over to me and pick me up. It really should have bothered me but I couldn't concentrate, everything was blurred, I couldn't see anything it was black I could only feel. Even that sense faded away and that was when all I had to go by my being alive was the slow thoughts and quickly fading pulse that was pushing the venom further around my body. Seconds later it was gone, I felt nothing, I was certain of my death then.

Chapter 2

I pulled in a shocked breath as life entered me again, my eyes spun and couldn't see anything clearly.

"Kati? Kati, look at me, your gonna make it out of this alive, Carlisle is working on you" a voice told me. My vision became clearer and I could see the blurry outline of Jacob. The venom was still in my system, I could feel it. I clutched at the bed sheets under my fingers. I yelped as I felt the venom burning my insides.

"to die would be an awfully big adventure" I whispered reciting my favourite of all Disney lines. Jake made a shh sound to me and grabbed my hand.

"your not going to die, Carlisle is working on you, you'll be fine" he said soothingly and brushed my short hair from my face and off my forehead. I felt Carlisle extracting more of the blood.

"wont she doc?" Jake asked spinning his head toward Carlisle.

"only if Seth is quick and persuasive" Carlisle whispered, I let out a weak laugh, that was when I felt the sudden difference in strength, I felt to weak, I spun my eyes to Jacob.

"tell them I love them, my family, the pack, you, Seth, Esme, 'cause I've been a pain in the butt and haven't really helped the situation, at least they have tried and for that I love them" I told him staring into his eyes, making him promise, even though he hadn't said a word his eyes had shown the promise, he gave me a nod and got back to badgering Carlisle. Soon I got too weak, my eyes rolled. my hand went slack in Jacobs, my skin temperature slowly decreasing, I could only hear the quiet echoes of shouts as I closed my eyes.

Voices I never thought I'd hear again were coming from above me. But then again I hadn't thought I'd hear anything ever again. I held my breath, not wanting to believe it.

"Breath Kati, Seth's ready to go and rip Edwards throat out unless you wake up and tell him not to" Jake said, I could hear a smile in his voice but worry as well. I let my breath out and took a few deep breaths before opening my eyes and the second voice I had heard was real, I wasn't imagining it, Jason stood above me a look of worry painting his face. I tried to pull myself up with my elbows, I could barely do that, Jason put an arm under my back and helped my sit up.

"what are you doing here?" my croaky voice sounded weak, I just experienced two close shaves with death, goodness I was lucky. Jason raised an eyebrow at me, a small smile on his lips.

"saving you, stupid girl, you had to go and get yourself attacked by a mountain lion didn't you, your lucky that Jake found you and brought you to Doctor Cullen" He told me, I nodded knowing I wasn't to mention anything.

"yea, you know me, danger magnet" I told him and held my other arm out, offering him a hug which he instantly took, being careful to not hurt my left side.

"so how'd you save me today?" I asked as I placed a small kiss on his cheek at which he rolled his eyes.

"blood transfusion, you had lost a lot or blood so being your twin with the same blood, I gave you some of mine" he told me and shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head before I swung my legs over the side of the hospital bed. It surprised me that Carlisle had one of these here but I shrugged it of, I looked down to see that I was wearing another pair of Leah's trousers and a top that had been ripped in the appropriate areas to make it believable, the lower half was stained with blood and under that I could feel a thick coverage of bandages. Jacob grabbed my shoulders.

"your not going anywhere, Doctors orders, where did you think you were going anyways?" Jake asked, I rolled my eyes.

"going to get Seth, duh" I croaked and rolled my eyes and tried to get off the bed. Jacob shook his head then placed me back on the bed.

"Leah's gone to get him, hopefully before they start to fight" Jacob told me and just that second Leah walked through, Seth just behind her, he looked happy, hopeful maybe his eyes darted straight to the bed.

"Hey Seth" I croaked, a smile on my lips before I cleared my throat.

"Kati, are you ok?" Seth's voice, pain, worry, relief it made me frown.

"I'm fine, Jay came to the rescue, he might have only been born a few seconds before myself but he's the best big brother ever, always there for me, but back to the point, I'm fine you don't need to go kill thing, Its my fault, I should have stopped pestering it, I was being immature and stupid, I knew it would attack" I told him, I looked at him, trying to make sure that he understood not to blame anyone apart from me. He walked over to me, knelt by the hospital bed and took my hand.

"as long as your alright then I will leave the animal alone" he told me and Jason's first reaction to this moment was.

"eww, get a room"

I rolled my head so I was looking at him.

"you may be older but you are definitely not the most mature." I told him sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. He put his hands up in surrender.

"can you tell me why you haven't called home to tell us where you were or if you were even alive?" he asked pretty randomly. It wasn't a question I could give a truthful answer. I fell silent. My brother glared at me, Leah Jacob and Seth all averted their eyes.

"Jay give me a second, I need to talk, just go out the door, go talk with Owen, he's cool but quiet, make another friend" I told him, he reluctantly walked out the room.

"Jacob…" I started. He looked at me and saw the question in my eyes, he shook his head.

"No, he cant know" Jacob told me.

"Then what am I meant to tell him Jacob, he's my brother, he knows me" I told him, I raised my voice a little but ended up clutching my side and scrunching up my face in pain.

"Kati it's the only order I give as Alpha, just go long with it" he begged, he hated taking our will but he had learnt just like Sam that this rule was vital to our survival.

"what do I tell him?" I asked bending under the Alphas order that had been given to me only days before, giving up as I felt like I was being choked.

"anything, just make him believe" Jacob whispered before leaving the room Seth and Leah following behind.

Only seconds later Jason walked in scowling.

"so?" he asked standing there like stone.

I decided to go with what Jacob had, back when he told Bella to stay away, I had seen that memory I would just add my own twist. I sighed and looked up at my brother.

"do you remember when we were about nine and Johnny Picket pushed you over and you hurt you leg then I went after him with a baseball bat?" I asked knowing he would remember.

"yea sure you gave him a black eye made him bleed when you bit him" Jason smiled back at me, softening with the good memories.

"I told you I'd always be there for you and I'd always protect you?" I asked knowing that now was in memory lane he would remember every detail, he nodded.

"well I cant anymore, I'm different and I'm not good for you, I cant protect you and I cant be there for you anymore, as long as your around me now I'm going to do the exact opposite, I'm going to hurt you and make you unhappy and I wont look after you" I told him his eyes flashed with anger and started to say something, I stopped him before he could change my mind.

"you have to go now, don't tell mom or dad and don't come back" I ordered him. He didn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere, you're" he started, I couldn't take it now.

"Jason just go, I don't want you here, I don't want to see you! GO!" I shouted at him, he recoiled back in shock before leaving the room in a rush. When I heard him storm out of the house and run I finally let out a sob and turned over clutching my side and crying into my pillow. Those last few words had destroyed my brother, you could see it in his eyes. I would never see him again and I knew it.

I heard Seth enter, I ignored him as he climbed onto the narrow bed and placed me on his lap, rocking me back and forth. I was sobbing into his shoulder when another presence filled the room.

"get out Jacob" Seth growled as he rocked me. I turned to glare at Jacob.

"you saw his face Jacob, it destroyed him, you made me hurt my brother, I promised him I would be there and you made that promise die, its your fault, I could have told him, he would have believed he would have kept the secret, but no you caused me to kill a part of him, he wont be the same Jason, its your fault, I. Hate. You!" I shouted, ignoring the pain that ran up the left of my torso. Jacob looked on coldly.

"it was for the best" he stated with crossed arms. I flung myself at him pounding against him, trying to make him hurt.

"for the best! If this is what the best is here I might as well just go, I might as well have died in that hospital bed, you only kept me alive so I could cause the people I love pain, why? because you don't know what its like, you knew the legends, the people you cared most about knew, you had someone you loved tell you it was going to be alright, well I don't have that kind of reassurance, you have no idea how hard this is!" I shouted, Seth grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a crushing hug.

"you should have let her Jacob, just this once" Seth whispered, Jakes presence swiftly left the room. Seth picked me up then placed me so I was sitting on the edge of the bed, he placed a hand on my chin and forced me to look up. When I did I let our eyes lock.

"Its going to be alright" he told me.

"Thank you" I sighed wrapping my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest, trying to relax.

"you should sleep, so you get better quicker" he told me quietly.

"the hospital beds not at all comfortable and I'm not tired" I told him his chest rumbled beneath me as he laughed, he sounded a lot more like the Seth that was in the packs memories, he's grown up a lot since then, he was more serious, grown up. Not the same but still him.

"come with me" he said and helped me up. I blearily made my way around the house and up the stairs till Seth came to a stop outside a door and pushed it open. Seth's scent hit me immediately, this was his room. His sanctuary in this house of madness. He guided me over to the bed that was in the center of the room and sat me down.

"you need to sleep, I'm going to leave and when come back up in a hour you'd better be asleep" he told me and walked out the room. I sighed then laid down, I looked at the digital clock, it was just turning eight o'clock. I had lain there for a while, knowing sleep was not going to find me. I finally rolled out of bed, wincing from the still present pain in my side and walked to the door on the opposite end in the room, I opened it and peek through.

_Eureka_ I thought and walked inside, a shower, exactly what I needed. I walked over to the shelf's and saw plenty of boys things but only a few girls, most likely Leah's, she was the most reluctant of the Wolfs, including me, towards the Cullen's, she probably stayed in a small house a little away from the Cullen's home, she probably only had some things here in case she just couldn't be bothered to go to her own home. I picked them up to see what I could work with. Shampoo, Conditioner, Shower gel, the basics seeing as she probably didn't spend much time here. I stripped down to my underwear before pulling the bandages off that were wrapped around my torso and examined the swollen red wound that was placed at an awkward angle just above my hip. I poked it curiously and winced at the pain it caused. I turned and was just about to strip down even further when Seth walked in. I let out a shocked scream and Seth flung himself out the room. I placed my hand over my heart as if to calm it down.

"don't you knock?" I panted pulling a dressing gown on, this was definitely Leah's, Seth didn't seem the type for dressing gowns, plus I could smell her on it. I pulled the door wide open expecting to see him on the other side of the room staring in horror, instead he toppled through the door backwards, showing him to have been leaning on the door before I pulled it open. As he toppled he grabbed the sleeve of the dressing gown flailing for something to steady him, pulling me with him, I closed my eyes expecting more pain when none came I opened one eyes and saw Seth's face beneath me, he was more shocked then anyone could imagine. I didn't move, I was in a state of shock myself. Shock didn't stop me from doing the one thing I had been wanting to since I had seen him, it was an impulse.

I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, at first he didn't respond but then, slowly his lips started to move with mine. His hand slid up the back of my neck, his fingers tangling with my hair, his other hand on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. The kiss lasted for longer than I would have imagined and when we had done I was breathless and smiling, we both were. That was before I remembered, the residence of this house had super hearing.

"they heard that?" I asked sitting up, embarrassed. Seth shrugged.

"They heard it, felt it, saw it, family of powerfully vampires, they know everything" he shrugged again, I sighed and slumped back down to the bathroom floor, I rolled onto my good side and looked at Seth, he was just laying there, looking rather happy and just a little flush. I gathered myself up onto my knees, placed a kiss on his cheek before standing up, Seth stood up then brushed his hair out of his eyes, I huge cheeky grin on his face. I turned him around and pushed him out the door.

"oh come on your sending me back to Leah! She's gonna eat me alive" he moaned when I was just about to close the door on him.

"sorry Seth but I'd rather you than me" I told him with a shrug.

"plus I still want a shower, I'm not letting you stand in and watch that" I told him eyebrows raised, I shoved him out the door the closed it on his face, I heard him groan and head sown stairs to face Leah.

I immediately found the lock on the door and turned it, I didn't want a re-run of what had just happened whilst in my birthday suit. I stripped down then turned the shower on, setting the water on the highest setting that I could before stepping under it. The water wasn't scorching to my skin like it would a humans but just warm, my body temperature would always be over boiling, well on the plus side I could never get burnt, downside, everything I would ever touch would be colder than me, no matter what. I just let the water wash over me for a bit before I actually began to wash up.

I walked out of the shower at least half an hour later, the steam had clouded up all the windows and mirrors and as I walked out a thick cloud followed me out. I quickly dried my self then, realising I had no clothes, absolutely none, to get changed into pulled the dressing gown on and walked out onto the landing.

"Alice" I called in a normal voice, knowing she would hear me. There was no reply.

"Alice" I called again, no reply. I slowly made my way down stairs. I followed their scents, they were all huddled into one area of the home, I took more care as I sniffed the air this time, that was when I noticed it, Jason was back, then, my mom and my dad. I stiffened, telling Jason to go was hard enough, telling him to go as well as my mom and dad would be unbearable. I reluctantly walked to the room, I couldn't stand there forever and they would soon come and get me anyway. As I walked in I kept my eyes fixed onto the Cullen's and the pack, I walked over to stand by them. I could feel the glare of my brother, I could hear the breath of my mother stop and my dad well you didn't need to be an empath to sense the worry. My sight centred on my brother, he was angry it would be easier to be mad at him.

"I told you to go and to not come back" I forced out coldly, not looking into his eyes.

"like I was going to listen" he replied back smoothly. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Kitten please, come home" my mom, my heart quivered at her shaken voice, all I wanted to do was run into her arms and go home with my mom, but I couldn't, I could hurt someone if I went home, I would have to cause them pain so they would go and not come back. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears.

"No" I told her, my voice sounding stronger than what I felt.

"The Cullen's are nice to me momma, so are the guys and Leah, she may be a pain in the neck, but she's cool, they made me better, they helped me I like it here, I'm staying" I told her, a fire in my eyes that could have been interpreted as anything, to me it was pain, but to them it could seem like hatred, anger, determinedness. Her face crumpled, she looked at me as if I was unrecognisable.

"Kati be reasonable, you cant just stay here, you have school, friends, us, come on baby girl, Jason needs you, just come back home with us" he persuaded, I shook my head at my dad.

"No Dad, Jason doesn't need me, my friends are all the way back in Phoenix and as for school, I only just got there, missing a few weeks isn't going to hurt and if that doesn't work then I'm certain Mr Cullen would work something out because you know what Dad? Carlisle _cares, _which is something that you don't!" I shouted at him as I glared at him, he had never given a crap, the last birthday party he came to I was eight, the last school production I was six and a half, he hadn't even been here to reassure me the time when the girls in 1st grade hacked off my hair at Becky's seventh birthday party because they thought I was weird, Jason had been the one to hug me and tell me I was still a beautiful little sister. My dad had never been there.

"Kati! That was unnecessary" he told me raising his voice. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"if you really cared you would have noticed a few things as I grew up, like the time I got a black eye because Mathew Helkiks smacked me when I wouldn't give him what he wanted that, _Dad_, was only a few months back, oh you remember the, good, respectable, Helkiks family don't you, you did business with Mathew's dad, well you didn't even question the bruise at all, Jason was the one to drag the maniac away" I shouted, my dad stared in shock, he hadn't a clue how to continue.

"do you remember when I avoided eating and drinking for weeks on end because the girls at school called me a fat cow? Jason was the one that got me eating, Jason was the one who protected me when he could, you never have, you always say you'll provide for us but have you ever thought that it might not be enough, that we may need some of your attention and love because I don't think you have" I shouted flinging my arms into the air, he looked totally shocked, the room was silent except from my own panting breath. I was glaring at him when I crumpled over clutching my side, something warm and wet trickled through my fingertips. Cold hands were on my shoulders in an instant.

"it's ok, Seth take her to my study, Everyone else stay here, look after her family" Carlisle ordered. They ran at a painfully human pace until they were out of sight. Carlisle ran got out the hospital bed and a few other things by the sound of it. Seconds later I was being placed upon the bed.

"Seth go on out, she'll be fine now and I doubt she wants anyone to witness this so the less people the better" Carlisle ordered Seth and gave him a reassuring nod, I watched Seth nod and walk reluctantly out of the room. Carlisle turned and looked at me steadily.

"You don't have to worry you know, I am a doctor I see all sorts so you have no need to look so worried" he told me a smiled playing on his lips and he pulled on some rubber gloves.

"says the doctor that keeps scalpels in his draws and hospital beds in his cupboards" I mumbled but moved my arms from the dressing gown and squeezed my eyes shut as he laughed at my comment. The dressing gown was instantly removed from the necessary areas of skin to get to my hip.

"ah…the stitches and the healed flesh ripped, I knew I heard something tear when you flung your arms up" He told me, wiping the blood that was dripping down my skin.

"good for you now stitch me up then tell them to go away, please, I don't want to argue with them, I want them to go" I told him then opened my eyes, watching him work expertly on the wound.

"he really didn't know?" Carlisle asked, I knew what he was referring to. I shook my head at him.

"no, he is to wrapped up in his work to notice" I told him. Our dad was never there, he didn't really love us, I'm certain he actually hated us. I doubt he even wanted us, we were a mistake. I didn't even think mom was that much bothered.

Carlisle was just tugging the thread of the stitches as I came out of my thoughts. He looked up at my face, his eyes had shown concern as he placed a thumb on my cheek and wiped away some tears that I didn't know I had let fall, I pulled in a breath and used the back of my hand to wipe my face. I smiled up at Carlisle.

"Thanks" I mumbled, embarrassed at my display of emotions.

"No problem Kati, I'm here to help" he smiled as he used some duropore tape to fix the cotton wool material to my skin to soak up and blood if it ripped again.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier you know the argument between myself, Rosalie and Edward" I told him as he pulled off his gloves and started to clear up, his back turned to me. I stood up carefully and pulled the dressing gown over myself.

"its ok, I see your point, as do most in this house, it is over with, there is no need to fuss" he told me, I sighed.

"ok" I mumbled and sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"do you wish for me to get your family to leave?" Carlisle asked as he ushered me off the bed, made it a compact little thing, I grinned, a flat-pack hospital bed. Carlisle picked it up and placed it in the cupboard.

"Umm…I'll go, I need to face my fears don't I? my first is saying good-bye to Jason" I told Carlisle and made my way towards the hall, still clutching my side. I slowly made my way downstairs, Carlisle just behind me in case of support. I rounded the corner to see my family sitting down, looking strained as they waited for me. Jason was the first to notice my arrival. He got up and walked over to me before I could stop him.

"Jason, please" I mumbled as he placed his hands on my shoulders, I looked down, avoiding eye contact. He pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but respond, I wrapped my arms around my brother, clutching him to me, never wanting to let him go. In a bid to make him included in my life I whispered two words.

"La Push" it was nearly to quiet for him to hear but he heard, it was just quiet enough for the pack in the other room not to hear, I was safe. I squeezed him.

"look into their legends" I whispered before placing a kiss on the shoulder of his t-shirt and pushing myself back.

"go home with mom and dad, I'm safe here, they will protect me whilst you're gone" I ordered and watched him walk away a thoughtful look on his face. He was going to find out, my brother was a clever boy, he would figure it out..


End file.
